


Shave, or no more kisses

by Trams



Series: 24 Ficlets in December! [3]
Category: DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8735608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trams/pseuds/Trams
Summary: Guy doesn't shave for a few days, while Kyle is away. Kyle isn't impressed with Guy's beard.





	

Kyle leaned in for a quick kiss, Guy hadn't shaved for a few days, and the beard scratched in an unfamiliar way against Kyle's skin.

Kyle pulled back, and smiled.

"I'm gone a few days, and you let yourself go completely?"

Guy smiled back.

"Go shave," Kyle said.

"Don't you think I look good with a beard?"

Kyle swatted him on the arm, but continued to smile.

"Shave or no more kisses."

"You're just worried I'll be even more irresistible. Don't want the competition from all the people who'll throw themselves on me if I have a beard.”

Kyle laughed.

“Yes, that's it,” he said.

 


End file.
